


Please, touch me, I pray

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy takes Scorpius to his first Muggle club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, touch me, I pray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hprare_cliche Valentine's Fest 2014 on LiveJournal.  
> Cliche: club!fic, leather!pants (leather!trousers)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. This fic was written for fun, no profit is being made.

Scorpius had given up on love. Not that he'd really tried it in the first place, but he knew he had no room for it in his life. Family and marriage weren't his forte.  
  
While he was at Hogwarts, he'd failed at every semblance of a relationship. He was consistently caught staring at someone else. The girls he'd dated accused him of eyeing someone else's girlfriend, and he didn't deem it right to inform them that he was actually looking at the blokes.  
  
It was just mild curiosity, really, he'd told himself. He simply knew that he loved the summers because it was when his cousin Teddy would come and visit, and they'd sunbathe in the backyard at the Manor.  
  
Worst of all was when his father had left the Manor and moved in with none other than Harry Potter. It seemed Harry didn't want to live at the Manor so his father had granted it to his mum in the divorce. Scorpius had requested to stay with his mum in the summer, claiming to want to spend more time with her, but it was really because, ever since he'd been fourteen, he looked forward throughout the year to spending summers seeing Teddy without a shirt.  
  
Teddy liked to show off too. He'd morph his muscles lean or strong, change his hair colour on a whim, and do all sorts of magic to keep Scorpius's attention.  
  
Scorpius was also the first person Teddy had come out to. Teddy would share all his juicy stories with his cousin about his late night shags and wanking blokes off in the Muggle clubs.  
  
So when Teddy asked him what he'd wanted for his eighteenth birthday, Scorpius expressed an interest in accompanying Teddy to a Muggle gay club.  
  
"You won't find love in a place like that," Teddy told him, though he sounded impressed with rather than disapproving of the idea.  
  
"I don't really care for love," Scorpius answered.  
  
"Good, then you'll fit right in," Teddy replied, patting Scorpius on the back. "Don't tell your parents where we're going."  
  
"I'm not stupid," Scorpius retorted. Teddy only laughed and shook his head, leaving Scorpius thoroughly confused.  
  
When Teddy left, Scorpius allowed himself to panic. What would he wear? He knew that when his father and mother were having marital troubles, his father had started frequenting Muggle clubs where he'd met Harry. He could have asked him about appropriate attire, but he'd already mouthed off to Teddy that he wouldn't. Who else could he turn to?  
  
Scorpius fire-called Rose Weasley. She was his age and her mum was a Muggleborn, so of everyone, she _could_ help!  
  
"It's simple really. All you need is to Transfigure yourself a pair of leather trousers and accompany them with a black silk shirt. I'd suggest black eyeliner, but you might look like a total bottom—"  
  
Rose had agreed to come over right away; he was family after all - sort of. She'd brought over some Muggle magazines about fashion and was being quite the insufferable know-it-all. Now he knew what his father had meant when he talked about Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley.  
  
"A bottom?"  
  
"Yeah, you know—sex." Scorpius looked at her confusedly, and she took that as an indication to continue. "Don't tell me you haven't decided what position you are—"  
  
"I hadn't gone _that_ far," Scorpius said, trying not to panic. "I just wanted to go meet some blokes. I mean, I've sucked—"  
  
"Okay, I don't need the details!"  
  
"You started it."  
  
Rose shook her head and pointed her wand towards a pair of Muggle jeans on Scorpius's bed. They transformed into a pair of leather trousers. She asked him to try them on, and he did. They were the tightest pairs of trousers he'd ever worn.  
  
"I can't go out in these—" He looked at her, and she seemed to be turning red. "What?"  
  
"You look—you—"  
  
"What is it?" he snapped.  
  
"You should _definitely_ wear them," she managed to say, having turned completely crimson.  
  
"Do you think Teddy will like them?" The words flew out of Scorpius's mouth before he'd even fully processed his thoughts. She looked at him in surprise. "I mean—the other blokes at the club—"  
  
"I think _everyone_ will like them," she assured him. "You'll have a difficult time fending men off you."  
  
Scorpius grinned at her reassurance and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks," he said. "You're not half as snooty as your reputation suggests."  
  
"I know. I want everyone to think I'm a know-it-all. It scares them." She smiled and kissed Scorpius on the cheek before taking her leave. "Good luck tonight. He'll love it."  
  


—

  
Scorpius met with Teddy outside a Tube station by the club. He was quite unsure of his attire so he'd charmed his clothes to look like a simple pair of black trousers and a button down shirt. As he approached, Teddy gave him a somewhat disapproving look.  
  
Scorpius tapped himself with his wand with a mumbled _Finite Incantatem_ to reveal his tight leather trousers and just as snug black silk shirt. Now Teddy's reaction was still as silent before, but his eyes indicated pure shock rather than disapproval.  
  
"You look—" Teddy broke off.  
  
"Quite what I was going for," Scorpius answered smugly. He _was_ a Malfoy.  
  
Teddy turned to walk towards the club, and Scorpius followed him. Teddy's trousers weren't that loose even compared to Scorpius’s, and Scorpius rather enjoyed the view. He'd been so worried about his own attire that he hadn't had time to appreciate the fact that everyone at the club would be dressed just as lewd as he was. _This was going to be fun._  
  
As soon as they'd entered the club, several blokes approached them, and Teddy seemed to know the whole lot of 'em. It was obvious that Teddy was a regular, a fact that bothered Scorpius more than it should have.  
  
Teddy introduced Scorpius as his "friend." He was glad. Glad to not be introduced as his cousin. The last thing he wanted was the men to think that he was some innocent family member that needed to be protected.  
  
One of the blokes from the group offered to buy Scorpius a drink, and he happily went with him without giving a second look to Teddy. The bloke, Mark, asked Scorpius questions about his life, and he answered as vaguely as he could before realising that he wasn't really interested in Scorpius's life—just his arse. Which, Scorpius had to admit, was looking rather fine. He managed to quickly glance at his bum from the various mirrors that were placed around the club. He gathered that many patrons liked watching themselves either dancing or snogging with other blokes.  
  
Muggles were strange.  
  
Half an hour later, Scorpius was in the middle of the dance floor with Mark behind him and someone else in front of him. He'd casually mentioned that it was his birthday, and the men had all taken the opportunity to jump on his bones. Scorpius was loving the attention. He mentally made a note of sending flowers and gift certificates for all the bookshops in Diagon Alley to Rose Weasley. She'd been a lifesaver.  
  
As the songs changed, so did Scorpius's dancing partners, and it wasn't long until he was being flung around from arm to arm. The first few times he glanced at Teddy, he'd see his cousin downing a drink and _glaring_ in his direction. He wondered if he should go to him.  
  
"Does Teddy usually dance?" Scorpius asked one of the men that was grinding on him. Scorpius had his arm around the bloke, and, though he was hard from the dancing, wasn't really that attracted to the man. When he really thought about it, he wasn't really attracted to most of them. He was simply marvelling at the attention.  
  
_The attention of making Teddy watch_.  
  
"Yeah, usually he's the one in the middle of us, dancing with all of us — teasing. It's weird that he's not here," the man answered. "You two said you're friends?" The man turned around to face him, and Scorpius nodded. "He might just want to make sure you get home safe."  
  
"I'm not a child!"  
  
The man laughed. "You might want to tell him that." He smiled at Scorpius and turned to dance with another bloke.  
  
Scorpius turned around with his back towards Teddy and pulled another man to dance with. All the while, he couldn't help but feel Teddy's eyes on him, burning a hole in his back. Every time he casually turned to glance towards the bar, he'd see Teddy, frowning and looking away.  
  
Scorpius decided to confront Teddy and marched over to the bar. He'd had a few drinks by that time, and the liquid courage inspired him to handle the situation.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing?"  
  
Teddy shrugged.  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
Teddy looked at him confusedly. Scorpius wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Teddy scoff. Teddy pushed back his barstool and stood up, coming a bit too close to Scorpius. Scorpius didn't take his eyes off Teddy, no matter how tall and "adult-like" he was being and how childish Scorpius was feeling. Scorpius felt Teddy's hot breath on his face before watching him walk away to the dance floor.  
  
Now, it was Scorpius sitting at the bar, ordering himself a drink as he watched Teddy on the dance floor surrounded by the same men that hadn’t been able to take their hands off him.  
  
Scorpius scowled the moment the man with the blue shirt wrapped his arms around Teddy and started grinding on him. The man in red turned to face Teddy, and their faces were so close that Scorpius was sure they were going to kiss at any moment. The man in blue whispered something in Teddy's ear, and Teddy threw his head back and laughed, giving the blue-shirt man an opportunity to thrust against Teddy.  
  
Scorpius slammed his shot glass back onto the bar, nearly destroying it. With an apologetic nod to the bartender, he stood up and marched to the dance floor. He was not going to sit around and watch Teddy be ravaged by other men at the club. He wanted to go out with Teddy because he wanted Teddy, and, if the night had given him any indication, Teddy was equally interested in him. He was _not_ going to let this opportunity pass by.  
  
Scorpius approached the dance floor. The moment he arrived, Teddy stopped moving. With a blank expression, he gave Scorpius a once over. Scorpius looked down at the blue-shirt man's arm around Teddy's waist, and he gently reached over and moved it. The man gave Scorpius a confused look, and Scorpius only scowled at him. He was sure _that_ he got from his father.  
  
Teddy looked over at the man and nodded. A moment later, blue shirt was gone, and man in red raised his arms in a surrender and walked away when Scorpius simply _looked_ at him .  
  
"What are you doing?" Teddy asked, wrapping his arm around Scorpius's waist and pulling him in. Scorpius was glad at least he didn't push him away.  
  
"I came here — to be with you."  
  
Teddy spun Scorpius around and pushed against him. Scorpius pushed back, grinding onto Teddy's erection. He'd never thought that it would feel _so_ good. Teddy. He'd waited nearly four years for this.  
  
"Could have fooled me," Teddy whispered in Scorpius's ear. "The way you were dancing with the other men."  
  
"You could have come and danced with me," Scorpius replied. He tightened the hold Teddy had around him. His arse moved rhythmically to the beat of the music as he felt Teddy's cock trying to penetrate his trousers.  
  
"Fuck, this leather, Scorp..." Scorpius smirked to himself and leaned back into Teddy's embrace, his head resting on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy continued to whisper in his ear, "I really brought you here so you could find someone else."  
  
Scorpius straightened up and turned to face Teddy. "And now?" he asked, thrusting against Teddy, his own hard cock pushing on Teddy's thigh. As good as the trousers were on working their magic, they made it equally hard for Scorpius's aching cock.  
  
"Now," Teddy whispered, leaning in as his hands rode up under Scorpius's shirt, "I'll hex anyone that even _looks_ at you."  
  
Scorpius bursted into laughter as he nuzzled into Teddy's neck. He gently bit and licked Teddy's neck before meeting him eye to eye and pulling him in for a kiss. Teddy tightened his hold around Scorpius as their lips met, and Scorpius pushed his tongue in Teddy's mouth without any reservation. Teddy seemed to welcome the intrusion as he sucked and moaned around Scorpius's tongue, meanwhile thrusting into him, grinding their erections together.  
  
By the time they pulled apart, Teddy's hands were in Scorpius's hair, making a mess of things. "I have wanted you for _so_ long," Scorpius whispered into Teddy's right ear and gently nibbled on it. "Ever since I saw you without a shirt, Teddy, I've wanted nothing but to suck your cock..."  
  
"Scorpius, that was when you were—"  
  
"Fourteen, I know."  
  
"I was twenty-two!"  
  
"That doesn't mean I didn't want to get on my knees and pull down those blue swim trunks of yours..."  
  
"Fuck, Scorpius..." Teddy groaned.  
  
"That's the general idea, dear cousin," Scorpius teased as he squeezed Teddy's arse and pushed against him again. "I'm more than capable of taking your cock anywhere."  
  
Teddy hesitated. Scorpius felt it in his touch. "Maybe we shouldn't—"  
  
Scorpius interrupted Teddy's speech with a kiss. He wasn't about to let Teddy get all Gryffindor on him. He pulled on Teddy's arm, and all but dragged him toward the loo. They found an empty stall, and Scorpius locked them inside it. He began unbuttoning Teddy's jeans as Teddy's hands returned to Scorpius's hair and Teddy’s lips refused to part from Scorpius's neck.  
  
"I never thought you were this bold," Teddy whispered and moaned as Scorpius got a hold of his cock. Teddy slammed his head against the stall as Scorpius brushed his thumb over the head. "Fuck..." he whispered again. He pulled hard on Scorpius's locks and tilted his head up before attacking his lips for a deep kiss. "You're my baby cousin..."  
  
Scorpius let go of Teddy's cock and unbuttoned his own leather trousers. He yanked out his hard cock and rubbed it against Teddy. "There's nothing _baby_ about me," he retorted and glided their erections together. "Look at how _hard_ you make me, Teddy. Are you really going to deny me now?"  
  
Scorpius was asking questions, but he wasn't waiting for permission. He grabbed both his and Teddy's pricks and rubbed them together, pre-come smoothing out his harsh movements. "Need you," Scorpius whispered in Teddy's ear. "Want you." He kissed Teddy's neck. "Fuck you." He kissed Teddy again and grabbed Teddy's balls as he pressed himself completely against Teddy's body.  
  
Teddy's hands drifted down into his trousers, pushing them down and grabbing Scorpius’s arse. He squeezed Teddy's arse gently, and bit down hard on Scorpius's shoulder over the silk shirt. And then Teddy was coming, and Scorpius dropped to his knees and took Teddy's cock in his mouth. He sucked and licked Teddy dry, swallowing everything, and Teddy thrust into Scorpius's mouth, fucking his throat, making _sure_ that Scorpius took it all.  
  
All his reservations had apparently gone out the window.  
  
When Scorpius stood up, he was still hard, and Teddy turned him around. He lowered his jeans and Scorpius's leather trousers down; he grabbed his hips and pulled Scorpius towards himself. "Want to feel your skin," Teddy uttered, and Scorpius began grinding his bare arse on Teddy's limp cock as Teddy took a hold of Scorpius's erection and started to wank him.  
  
Now, it was Scorpius moaning, putty in Teddy's hands, and Teddy was the confident one. A few more strong strokes and Scorpius was spilling all over Teddy's hands.  
  
"You're amazing," Scorpius muttered as Teddy concentrated on getting them cleaned up with wandless magic. He turned to look at Teddy, and Teddy immediately retreated into his shy self again, his hair turning platinum blond. "And you're sexy as a blond..." Scorpius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Teddy asked, pulling up his jeans and straightening out his clothes.  
  
"I've just got about a million ideas running through my head right now."  
  
"Gods, you _are_ a Slytherin," Teddy said, almost scoffing.  
  
"Not to forget, also a Malfoy." Scorpius smirked and kissed Teddy. Moments later, he had Apparated them to Teddy's flat.  
  
The End


End file.
